Strawberry AU
This Alternate Universe belongs to Jos98ie, Rain the FanWing, and Sbyman. The fanfiction is here. The sequel is here. Summary Peacemaker becomes Phyrria's peaceful ruler. Everything is perfect, there's no warfare, and no royalty confusion. Peacemaker rules all with the help of the 'Peacemakers', a set of figures for each kingdom. But when Futureknower, a NightWing, gives a prophecy, it freaks everyone out. They eventually forget to worry about it, but when Peacemaker starts acting strange, Darkstalker is coming back, and no one knows how to stop it... Can peace last forever? Perhaps the Prophecy is the only hope. History After Peacemaker turned 9, he decided that he wanted to make Phyrria a better place. He got several Rainwings on his side, as they spread the news of making world peace. Eventually, all of the tribes reluctantly agreed to letting Peacemaker rule. There was a little fight put up about it, but generally it was a peaceful transition, everyone was tired of warfare. He chose a dragon from each tribe, figures that acted as queen/king, but he still ruled over them. The first born is usually the dragon to become the next Peacemaker in the family. At age 10, his kingdom was secure. Royalty & Leaders Since Peacemaker is the supreme leader, the Queens, royal lines and whatnot no longer exist. A Peacemaker representative is stationed in every kingdom as a stand-in for Peacemaker. When that Peacemaker dies, the first-born child steps in, though there has been no need for that so far. If the Peacemaker had no dragonets, everyone under that Peacemaker's rule over the age of 7 could vote of three selcted dragons in queue for Peacemaker. Peacemaker himself has no dragonets, so he chose three dragons in queue for his throne, these dragons are treated highly and live in Possibility with him, where The Grand Castle is. Hybrids are allowed to rule, Peacemaker chose some of the royalty to be in the Peacemakers, just because he wanted to leave a bit of Pyrrhia alive. CURRENT STANDINGS Peacemaker: '''Hope, Female, 1 dragonet. '''Queue: Ruby, Female. Moorhen Female. Ebony, Male. MudWing Peacemaker: Candy, Female, No dragonets. Queue: Muddy, Male. Otter, Male. Ivy, Female. RainWing Peacemaker: Glory, Female, 2 dragonets. Queue: Firefly, Female, First-born of 2 dragonets. IceWing Peacemaker: Wolf, Male, No dragonets. Queue: Snowball, Female. Walrus, Male. Iceburg, Male. SkyWing Peacemaker: Riot, Male, 1 dragonet. Queue: Falcon, Male, Only dragonet. SeaWing Peacemaker: Tsunami, Female, 2 dragonets. Queue: Valtameri, Female, First-born of 2 dragonets. NightWing Peacemaker: Starflight, Male, 2 dragonet. Queue: Farflight, Female, First-born of 2 dragonets. SandWing Peacemaker: Cactus, Female, No dragonets. Queue: Camel, Male. Thorn, Female. Scorpion, Male. Strawberry AU Phyrria After Peacemaker became the peaceful ruler of Phyrria. Every tribe is peaceful with one another, and nothing has gone wrong. Due to his influence, several strawberry farms have been created. Every year, in the month of June, there is a Strawberry festival where everyone can attend. All kinds of dragons get to meet each other here. Hybrids are abundant throughout Phyrria, now that they feel no need to hide, afraid of being discgraced or looked down upon. The officially named capital of Phyrria is Possibility. The kingdoms still exist, but they allow every dragon to have mpre freedom to leave, and they allow visitors. Although they have their kingdoms acustomed to their tribe's liking, every kingdom has a visitor area. Mud Kingdom: The Mud Kingdom has become a destination for fun, seemingly turned into a muddy amusement park. The MudWings have certain access to things visitors cannot have though, for example, a few certain mud wallows. The MudWings share territory with the RainWings, allowed to do anything in the Rainforest as the RainWings can go on anything in the Mud Kingdom. They act and treat each other as one tribe. Thus, there are more Rain-Mud hybrids among Phyrria. Ice Kingdom: The Icewings have slowly become more open, although nobody but an Icewing can pass over the Ice Wall. The Icewings, without their pride in their Royal line, have set their sights on more sparkly things. They have started making and selling Ice sculptues around Phyrria, a kind Nightwing Animus enchanting the ice sold to never melt. They are sold just outside the great Ice Wall. Many Icewings have moved to Possibility, helping the city grow, and selling sculptures. Rain Kingdom: The Rainwings instantly supported Peacemaker when he first proposed the idea. After his reign began, the Rain kingdom, with the help of MudWings, was rennovated. The RainWings now have an official "castle" hut and a treasury. Eventually, the Rainwings and MudWings decided to make an alliance. The two tribes began to welcome each other's customs, and they became virtually one tribe. The Rainwings are now keeping track of family, after really seing the strong bonds of the Mudwings. They learned how to be more active, and many dragons often go to the Sky Kingdom just to prove that. Sky Kingdom: Since arena fighting was down, the Skywings made a better, more friendly competition. Sky races! Dragons from all over Phyrria would flock to this public attraction. And the best part is that everyone could join! It became a fun event! There were ground races too, in the spot where the arena used to be. The Peacemaker representative in the kingdom was the announcer and commentator. Sand Kingdom: The kingdom has welcomed a new pastime. Dune sliding! Any dragon can do it, and it is super fun! The Sand Kingdom also houses the largest museum and plant-dome in Pyrrhia! It's a hot spot for tourists, and the Peacemaker there is known to be forgiving, (Though some SandWings call it lazy) there are lots of towns scattered through the desert, and they have wildly popular merchandise. Sea Kingdom Many dragons come here to see the beauty of the new Palace. Or just to trade. The Sea Kingdom has become a major trading port, and many dragons come every day to moniter the goods. Common goods are precious underwater jewels, shells, aquatic animals, and aquatic plants. The SeaWings are more than happy to trade with all tribes, though they prefer trading with Rain or SandWings, as they like what they have to trade. Lost City Of Night The Lost City isn't lost anymore! It has become almost an outdoor shopping mall, littered with stalls down every street. It is kept under watch by the many stall-runners, and anyone can set up a stall, as all they have to do is this: 1. Find the permit stall 2. Sign a permit 3. Collect things to sell 4. Set the stall up! The kingdoms are in harmony, and new scientific discoveries are being made every day! Everything is great! That is, until the prophecy. A prophecy arose, given by a NightWing named Futureknower. It changed Pyrrhia forever. The Prophecy of Futureknower From a vision long ago, A prophecy arrives again, Four dragons- no other, to bring Pyrrhia to amends, It was peaceful under a long lost rein, But darkness is buried in Pyrrhia, a darkness some forgot. It's bigger than some can imagine, but the bindings are coming unwrought. A twist of mud and fire, An egg of royal blood, A dragon given from the stars, And one who flickers above. All hatched on a blood red moon, Four dragonets to end the peace, and bring it back again. If everything goes out as planned, Pyrrhia will be saved again. The prophecy confused the dragons of Phyrria, and began setting them in a state of unease. They were unable to figure out what the darkness forgotten and the prophecy in general meant in any way. Eventually, most dragons pushed the prophecy off, labeling Futureknower a fake, but others believed in it, and searched the land, there had been a blood red moon a few years ago, in fact. There were rumors of dragonets born on that night, but eventually, most forgot of the prophecy, and returned to their normal lives. Prophecy figures Mahogany Wayfarer Mirrorglass Firefly Read the Fanfiction for more! (link at the top of the page!) By Rain the Fanwing, Sbyman, and Jos98ie. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Rain The FanWing) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Content (Jos98ie) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Alternate Universes